Galahad and Gwenledyr
by Clair De La Lune
Summary: Gwenledyr born during one of the most dangerous times has the vision of the Sight. She sees visions of her friends dying and even her beloved Galahad. Will she be able to stop the death of so many? Only time will reveal....
1. Salvation From a Beautiful Stranger

Chapter 1

"Gwenhwyfar! Why don't you perform your tasks?" I asked her admonishingly as I warmed my frozen hands by the lukewarm fire, "If you don't, you will be reprimanded severely." She glanced at me for a moment disbelievingly and gave me her aggravated look. Her long wavy russet brown hair tumbled down the side of her brown frock and her dark and elegant eyes were intently gazing out the window. Her frock did nothing for her thin figure but made her look as if she was wearing a potato sack. I had long blond wavy hair that streamed down to my lower back and I shared the same kind of eyes Gwenhwyfar had. I was somewhat thin but a little wide at waist and was always very embarrassed about it. I too wore a similar frock to the one she was garbed in except the fact that mine was a pale blue. Similar to me, she had very thin lips but hers were nicely shaped with curves and all. My lips looked like two rose petals pressed closely together, despite the fact that I had a pouty lower lip. It always made me appear angry. Her face had chiseled features that one would deem angelic and my face was plain with a chin that had a cleft indentation. She and I shared the same snout and jaws so we appeared similar in some ways. I looked nothing like my sisters, they all looked like my father and I looked like my mother and her side of the family.

"Well animals live! It's the natural state of a man to live free!" She declared looking out the window at the night sky which was now the hue of a dark blue; the sea was when it stormed, "Isn't it?" I heard her say that constantly so I just nodded. My mind was busy thinking of my husband, Brychan and where he was. One day he escaped in the middle of the night and he murdered one of the Roman overseers, Aulus as he was fleeing. I dearly ached to be held by him once more but he would never return to me. I also had the thought of my baby girl, Rhiannon who only lived for a day. I always had her on my mind. After I had given birth to her and all the pain was gone, I just stared at her with her rosy cheeks and pink skin.

"Isn't it?" Gwenhwyfar inquired again as she broke my concentration of thought.

"Isn't what?" I responded turning away from the flames.

"Gwenledyr! Honestly, why do you do that?" I looked so stupefied that she started to laugh.

"I like a moment to think once in a while. I am thinking of Brychan. I miss him." I added as tears slowly started to stream down my ashen face.

"Oh forget Brychan. There are many other men around. Like Cledwyn and his ridiculous antics. Did I tell you what he did to Nant? He is so humorous that he is so dense."

I wiped away my tears away with my worn sleeve from years of continuous work. "What did he do to Nant now?"

"Well, he was joking about her humpback saying that she looks like she placed a bag of potatoes on her back. So then he put some potatoes on his back under his tunic and went around acting as her." Gwenhwyfar always knew how to make me laugh. Even though we were cousins, we were very very close and we even shared each other's deepest darkest secrets. My sisters, Awel and Heulwen and Gwenhwyfar's little brother Lucan lived with Gwenhwyfar and me in our little serf cottage on the skirts of the land. Heulwen had a husband, Dynawd who lived with us as well but he spent most of his time sitting outside in the back, smoking his pipe. Furthermore, Dynawd never liked the fact that he was the only man in a cottage of women. Awel and Gwenhwyfar always made a joke of that and it would really anger Dynawd and he would storm out of the cottage. When Brychan lived with us, Dynawd had someone to speak with but when Brychan departed, he had no one to speak with.

"Only Cledwyn. Only he could do something impractical and amusing like that." I replied poking at the fire with the fire poker.

"Cledwyn almost got beaten to death by Lucius. Lucius chased Cledwyn with his sword and plump elderly Lucius wasn't fast enough to seize Cledwyn."

"Gwenhwyfar, call Dynawd, we need more logs, the fire will go out soon." I pointed out as Gwenhwyfar arose and went out the door. She hastily came back and sat back down on the table.

A moment later, Dynawd strode in carrying a bundle of logs in his hand and set down on the stand beside the fireplace. He was cursing under his breath angrily and the only word here muttered was, "There." At least that was all I could make out. I couldn't tell if his mouth was moving because of his wild ebony black beard that covered his thin lips. He was a stalwart and lanky man who seemed as if he had never cut his hair in his life. He always had an angry frown on his weather beaten face which was the basis of more of Awel's jokes. He stomped out of the room and went back to the side of the cottage to finish smoking his stretched pipe.

About an hour later, Lucan came dashing into the room declaring that he was famished. Gwenhwyfar and I exchanged looks, there wasn't much to eat despite the watery onion soup and the stale bread we had. I arose from my spot, retrieved a wooden bowl and ladle from the cabinet, went over to the cauldron and ladled out some soup, then gave it to Lucan. Next I went to the other cabinet and recovered the bread and newly churned butter, and offered it to him which he took happily. "How was your day poppet?" Gwenhwyfar asked her brother as she arose, went up to him, and ran her fingers through his wild hair.

"Bad!" He exclaimed with a grimace on his face, "Lucius lashed at me again." The fat old overseer, Lucius developed a strong hatred for Lucan and always teased, taunted, and tortured him.

"Let us see your back." Gwenhwyfar commanded as he slurped his soup which annoyed me very much.

"No!" He shouted back at her, "Can't you see I am eating, woman?" Gwenhwyfar and I exchanged looks and we were thinking the same thing. He started to sound like Dynawd.

"Never...never again call me woman! You hear me Lucan?" Gwenhwyfar scolded. He didn't reply but just nodded. After he finished his soup, he left the cottage and went outside to play with his friends.

In the week that followed, Gwenhwyfar and Lucan went missing and I soon received word from Cledwyn that they had been thrown in the dreadful pit on the side of the house. I suddenly went pale and my mouth went dry. This couldn't be.

"What was the reason that they were put in there?" I asked taking a seat on the side of the cottage.

"They are Pagan." Cledwyn added as he repeatedly glanced at the chasm on the side of the house.

"Aren't we all?"

"They were caught not performing their chores so they are being punished for it."

"Oh this is bad." He just nodded then excused himself. Cledwyn had a giant crush on my sister Awel and he was going to go tell her about Gwenhwyfar and Lucan being imprisoned by those, "Soldiers of God."

With the next week that followed, I too was thrown in the chasm, into one of the side cells. I was thrown in because Appius, an overseer overheard me chanting a spell for the crops to grow well in the spring. So he went and took it up with Marius who then seized me by his own hand and handed me over to the priests in the pit. The priests were scary looking and I couldn't look them straight in the face. I looked around for Gwenhwyfar and I saw her in a cell almost identical to mine, just staring into space, but I searched and couldn't find Lucan. It was the scariest thing I had ever witnessed. My favorite cousins motionlessly lying there in the prison. One of the priests, Pater Aquila, I believed secured my cell and fastened it.

"You sinner of god, this will teach you to be a Pagan." He declared frowning at me. I just gave him my stare of death.

"I believe in the Mother Goddess, not your so called, 'merciful god.' Leave us be with our beliefs." I bellowed as he tapped his wooden staff at the side of the cell, indicating that he wanted me to be silent. I just was so angry and I bottled it all up that I wanted to let it out now.

"I will not be silent! Our Lady is merciful; she doesn't tell her followers to go chain up the monotheists and believers of other gods and goddesses."

"Do not question our beliefs or the heavens. No woman should question the heavens. That is mere blasphemy and if you continue with this chitchat then I will personally lash you myself."

"You cannot silence me! I do question the heavens! In my religion, women are not so belittled. They are equal to men as men are equal to them. Who are you to tell me who I am equal to or not?" I demanded as Aquila angrily unlocked the cell and let me out. The two other men held onto to either side of my body. Aquila took out his whip and lashed me once. Tears started to stream down the side of my face and my mouth went dry. He lashed me again and this time I screamed nice and loud so I could hurt their ears. I was known for my piercing scream where I used to live. He lashed me again and again until my back was covered in blood. He then continued on to throw me back in the cell and say, "Child, repent now or you will certainly go to hell." I was in so much pain that I couldn't speak. My body surged in anger and I was completely frozen in the cell.

The next day, Aquila took me out of the cell and stood me up then studied me closely. "Frater Publius, please retrieve the thumb screws." Aquila commanded as the fat assistant handed it to him. Aquila forced my hands onto a flat surface and wound a long cord around my thumbs, next he tied both my hands together. This cord was attached to a hideous large screw and I couldn't even bare to think what pain it would bring.

"Child, now it is time to repent. You won't even need to feel pain if you admit that you have wronged our lord." He uttered in his boring mono-tone voice which could probably make me fall asleep, no problem. He waited a moment for me to speak but I muttered nothing. I just gave him my stare of death.

"Now you have refused your lord god, then I shall change your mind about be a Pagan with you witch magic."

My stomach started to cramp and my mouth became dry. He twisted the screw and slight pain was inflicted upon me but I howled in pain. "Repent child! Repent!" He shouted once more. I said nothing. He continued onto screw my thumbs out of their sockets. I think I could've ruined all the ears of the prisoners and monks alike. I was then thrown back into my cell with my bleeding thumbs.

About a day later, salvation came and it came in the oddest form, the form of knights.

"This one's dead!" I heard Dagonet announce to his fellow knights. I saw Dagonet with his bald head and his gorgeous bluish grey eyes. The other men said something but I couldn't stay awake because of the loss of so much blood. I was so weak that I could hardly even heave a breath. Moments later, a knight saved me and scooped me up in his arms and carried me out. I glanced at my savior and stared at him in awe, my face a ghostly pale. He gave me some water and said, "Everything will be fine. You are safe now. Away from the absurdity of that chasm." I finally made out a face of my savior, he had wild and untamed chocolate brown hair and his eyes were a very beautiful hue of green.

"Who are you?" I mouthed trying as hard as I can to speak.

"I am Galahad at your service, Mylady." I blushed, feeling so flattered that someone would do that for me.

"Are you strong enough to ride side saddle with me?" I nodded as he snaked his arm around my waist. Finally we set off with Gwenhwyfar quite smitten with Arthur, by her looks at least. She never was interested in the serfs who we worked with but she couldn't take her eyes off Arthur. I found that quite hilarious. Galahad was so very handsome that I couldn't even believe that I was up on his colorless steed with him. As I was atop the horse with him, he smiled at me and I beamed back at him.

Am I asleep? I thought as I was in his warm embrace. He had a nice smile which brightened up his face. We traveled along the path until the men declared that we had to take a route through the mountains. Being a serf, I had never personally seen the mountains myself but I had heard of stories about through the mountains from Dynawd and other men.

Finally I gathered enough strength to speak and I said, "I have heard of you." He glanced at me in interest as if he wanted me to continue so I did, "I have heard of the great deeds you have done for the Romans." His look changed from interest to disinterest.

"More like duties that we have to complete so we can go home." He retorted grinning again at me, "I am the youngest of my kin and so therefore I remember my homeland the most. Arthur, he isn't from my homeland, he is Briton and Roman. Lancelot, just wants to get out of here in haste. Gawain, he doesn't care if he returns. He always says that if he dies in battle, so be it. He is a lot braver than I. Tristan, he never tells us whether he wishes to return or not. He is rather disturbing; he loves to kill and believes in no god. I hope one day he finds a woman who can tame him. Bors, he doesn't want to return. He already has three wives and five children. He can't wait for the Romans to leave so he can 'run things.' Then Dagonet, he never voices his opinions either. He is the quietest of us all and believe it or not, the most gentle. And then there is me, who wants to return home badly." He said this all sarcastically which made me giggle and he occasionally laughed. I wondered if he ever told this to other women.

"I thank you for saving me. I have been in there for at least two days. I believe." I started and glanced curiously around at the mountainous landscape.

He gazed back at me and answered, "Oh it was nothing, Mylady." I blushed again and thought that I could just stare into his emerald eyes forever.

"You may call me Gwenledyr if you wish." I added as I drew myself out of my daze.

"Then if you permit me, I will, Gwenledyr."


	2. Encampment in the Mountains

Chapter 2 Encampment

"Were you born in to serfdom?" Galahad inquired curiously as snow started to fall like little white feathers from the heavens. Possibly sent down from the gods.

"No, when I was fourteen, I was captured by Roman slavers, along with my sisters Awel, and Heulwen, and my cousins Gwenhwyfar and Lucan. My parents too were enslaved but we were separated. I had two brothers Gruffyd and Wynfor but they are among my people, the Woads."

"You are a Woad?" He replied interrogatingly.

I nodded. "Yes. I am a Woad and proud of it. What are you again? Sarm...Sarm? I can't remember the name."

"Sarmatian." He replied with slight humor in his voice which I detected.

"Oh yes, Sarmatian. Are you from the land the Romans call Sarmatia? Tell me of your past. I've told you of mine." I demanded feeling like a complete fool.

He gave me a silly skeptical look and we both started to chuckle. "Well I grew up in the land of Sarmatia. I left when I was younger because we had to serve the empire which is failing. I miss my homeland so much that I can't even explain it. It is a painful subject to discuss. My father was a warrior and his father before him. He died gloriously in battle as he attempted to do the impossible, take on seven men all at once. But my mother, she was so elegant and fair. As a boy, I always thought she was so stunning and I would like to see her once more but I can't because of the cursed Romans. Including that cursed Marius Honorius who should burn in hell." He exclaimed staring straight at Marius Honorius as if he was about to lash out and put an end to him, "Why he would treat a lady like you like that is a hard question to answer. It is quite thoughtless." I wasn't sure whether it was flattery or a compliment but again it made me blush. That was all I could ever do aside from asking stupid questions.

"He had me thrown in the pit because I was caught chanting a spell for a prosperous harvest so we can have more food on the table. As Serfs, we were given about enough food to feed one person. Being that I lived in a cottage with four other people, it was quite impossible to eat enough." I retorted as he glanced at Marius in disgust and yielded his horse. He descended from the saddle and carefully set me down on the ground. I started to quaver, I was so weak and just as I was about to fall he caught me in such haste. "You're shivering! Let me get you something." He declared as he reached into his sack and pulled out a long dark green cloak then placed it around my tattered frock that was stained red in the back. He rubbed my shoulders trying to warm me which worked. He saw my fingers and said, "Gwenledyr, what happened to your thumbs?" "I was tortured and they used a device called the thumbs screw on me." I replied as he stared at my thumbs in disgust. "Will you allow me?" He started as he took up my hands in his. I nodded no but he said, "If I don't do this now, you will never be able to use your thumbs again." I finally consented and pushed both my thumbs back into their sockets. It was very painful.

"I thank you again." I responded as I pulled the cloak tighter. "You're welcome. Only for you mylady." He added as he continued, "Will you please excuse me? Arthur is calling me." I managed enough energy to walk around to the cart and found Gwenhwyfar sitting there trying to keep warm.

"Gwenledyr!" She exclaimed as she embraced me in surprise, "I was wondering where you had been." She was much warmer than I.

"Gwenhwyfar! Are you all right? What did the men do to you? Where is Lucan?" I asked her pulling the cloak tighter around me.

"They just locked me in the cell. I wasn't beaten. But they used a machine on me in which they pulled my fingers out of my sockets; Arthur had to help me push them back in. I was lifeless without food or water for days. I was waiting for death to embrace me and let me free of that madness then Arthur and his valiant knights arrived. I hate to admit it but I am quite taken with Arthur. But don't mutter that to another soul, especially Awel. She will start to tease me even more than she teases Dynawd. When I was lying there, I heard you scream as you were beaten and then again when your thumbs were pulled out of your sockets. Those men are completely ruthless and they deserved to be walled back up! I just saw Lucan a few minutes ago, he is off with Dagonet somewhere." She claimed searching the scene for Arthur but tried her hardest not to show emotion.

"That is quite dreadful. You poor thing. But my back is still bloody and I need new clothing. There is something I must admit to you as well. I too am quite smitten with a certain knight, his name is Galahad and he held me tightly in his embrace atop his stallion ever since we left the farm. He even aided me in pushing my thumbs back into their sockets. I really am quite taken with him. I can't explain it. When he saved me, my heart...my heart..."

"Your heart beat so fast you felt as if you were going to faint." Gwenhwyfar cut in finishing my sentence, "I too felt the same way when I first saw Arthur, my ray of hope. One day we shall return to Merlin and be free and among our people. I must convince Arthur that the Roman Empire is finished and that he must stay in Briton to help govern his people."

"You are right. He may stop the Saxons from invading all of Briton." I agreed as I caught sight of Galahad talking with Gawain. Galahad smiled right at me as I returned it with a grin. Gwenhwyfar saw me staring at him idly and said, "So that is the famous Galahad. Oh he is handsome but he does not compare to Arthur." I gave her a look and she laughed.

"He makes Arthur look ugly. Galahad is the most handsome of all the knights." She didn't say anything but just rolled her eyes and caught sight of Arthur and looked away.

"Are you trying to lure Arthur over here?" I inquired studying her closely and knew by her eyes that she was.

"No, I'm not."

"You are. Your eyes reveal all."

"They don't! They just seem that way."

"Well I had better go find Awel and Heulwen. Wish to come?" She shook her head no and I just smiled at her and departed. I searched high and low for Awel until I spotted her by the river. She was so elegant with his long black wavy hair which was dampened with snowflakes. Her face was short and her chin was oddly curved and had no cleft like mine had. She also had big blue eyes like my father but had her own mother's nose. Both she and Heulwen looked exactly alike except the fact that Heulwen was more pallid like me, Awel had bronze colored skin. In all truth, she wasn't my real sister, neither was Heulwen, they were sisters of me by my father, Gwawrddur the Hunchback but with by different mother, Ffion. My mother Gwenlliant gave birth to me, and my brothers Gruffyd and Wynfor. My mother was a Woad as was my father but Ffion was a Celt.

"Awel!" I called to her as she immediately just looked at me. She never wanted to embrace me or really speak to me. She always gave Heulwen a hug but she was closer with her because Heulwen had always been a mother to her. Awel was four years younger than me, Heulwen was six years older than me, and Gwenhwyfar and I were exactly the same age, seventeen. My brothers were both twins and were two years older than me, but I hadn't seen them since I was five, so that never mattered to me.

"Gwenledyr!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to me and threw her arms around me, which deeply surprised me, "I thought you would never survive that pit. I was looking for you when we departed but I couldn't find you."

"Oh Awel! While I was in the pit, I thought of your jokes and they helped me to get through it all. I was beaten senselessly by Aquila, the incredibly fat and obnoxious one. I sort of told him off because I was tired of taking all this bullshit from him. I should've told him to go eat cow shit or to go have sex with a sheep because I was so angry. And then when my savior, Galahad came, it was sheer ecstasy. He is the man of my dreams. I knew Brychan wasn't the One for me." She just gave me her, 'what the HELL are you talking about' smile.

"Who is Galahad?"

"Oh, he is the valiant and chivalrous knight that saved me. He scooped me up in his arms, held me in his embrace, and made me warm."

"Great Lady! Please put an end to Gwenledyr's chatter, for I can't take any of this!" I just gave her the glare of death and she too laughed. It never worked whenever I attempted to do it, it only made people laugh.

"Well dear sister, I must be off. Tell Heulwen that I inquired about her and that I will also see her very soon." I said cutting it short for I wanted to go speak to Galahad. "To where?" She asked skeptically as she went back to squeezing the water out of her hair. "To Galahad." I responded turning away, "I shall see you later. I love you Awel." I then walked all over the camp and discovered that Galahad was sitting around a bonfire with his fellow knights, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, and Tristan. When Galahad saw me approach he stood up and seated me next to him where the fire seemed the warmest.

"I see that you've been all over this encampment." He declared as he opened his canteen and took a gulp of his drink, "I haven't once taken my eyes off you. Do you ever stay in one place?"

"No, I don't. What is that you are drinking?" I asked curiously watching him take another gulp.

"Whiskey, would you like some?" He responded as I nodded then he passed the canteen to me and I took a small sip, "It warms the body better than any other drink."

"Or any woman's warm embrace." Gawain added jokingly as he took a big gulp of his own canteen. He was drunk and it was easy to tell.

"Imagine what a lovely, quiet place the world would be if everyone had their throats slit." Galahad uttered as both Gawain and Bors broke out in laughter.

"Galahad, Galahad, Galahad, you are going to declare that with your lady of yours here?" Bors stated as he and I exchanged cynical expressions.

"Well it is true. The world would be a quieter because everyone would be dead." Gawain added as he drained his canteen and by his face he looked he was drunk and out of his wits, "The gifts the gods gave me I use in battle or in bed. That is my saying and it sounds much more pleasant. Doesn't it Gwenledyr?" I didn't understand when he asked me but later on I understood it was because I was the only woman there.

"Yes." I replied as all the men looked at me for a complete moment.

"Would you like some more whiskey? Mylady." Galahad inquired as he passed the canteen to me because he knew I did. I took another swig and glanced around at the guys. Gawain, Bors, and Galahad were drunk but Dagonet had his back to the fire and was staring at Lucan. Tristan, he was calming his hawk by saying soothing things to it.

I know it was stupid to do at the time but I placed my arm around him and he liked it. But he was drunk, I wondered if sober Galahad would permit me to? He just snaked his arm around my hips without a problem and he smiled at me and I at him. I soon excused myself and went to go find Gwenhwyfar who I saw with Fulcinia, the mistress.

"Be back soon." Galahad retorted as he kissed my hand like I was a lady which made me feel loved.

Gwenhwyfar was disrobing and Fulcinia was giving Gwenhwyfar one of her many beautiful gowns. It was a powder blue and it was lined with red and yellow ribbon. When Gwenhwyfar saw me she smiled and said, "Gwenledyr, come here." I did as she asked and went into the tent that was a little warm. Fulcinia examined me for a moment and took the cloak off me and studied my figure.

"I have just the gown!" She exclaimed as she left the tent for a moment and came back a moment later. She showed me a gown similar to Gwenhwyfar's but mine was a deep dark purple and violet with a powder blue ribbon. I stepped out for a moment so Gwenhwyfar could change into her new attire. After she came out, she looked elegant, the way she wore the gown made her figure look attractive. Fulcinia let me in, took the cloak off me, and pulled the back of my frock down. Next, she pulled out a bowl of warm water, some rags, and a bottle of oil.

"Oh, my dear, what did Aquila do to you?" Fulcinia asked as she examined my back that still had lash marks on it.

"He lashed me and pulled my thumbs out of their sockets for being a Pagan." I replied as she dipped one of the rags in the warm water and pressed it closely to my back.

"That is horrible." That was all she could say. I could've been a total brave serf for whipping out my dagger concealed on my thigh and stabbing her to death with it for all those years of toil but I couldn't thank her enough for her aiding me. She tried as she could to sneak food down into the pit but Marius Honorus would catch her and slap her across the face.

"It is." I added as I continued, "But it is horrible how Marius Honorus treats you like that. He had no right whatsoever." She just nodded and wasn't being very talkative. When she finished and bandaged up my back, I slipped into my new gown, and thanked her then threw Galahad's green cloak over me. Next Gwenhwyfar did my hair in the style in which I usually wore it, two strands of hair pulled back and braided in the back. I thanked Gwenhwyfar, gave her a hug, and bid her good night. Afterwards, I went back to the bonfire where Galahad was still sitting with Dagonet, Bors, Tristan, Gawain, and Lancelot who was sober. Lancelot looked completely miserable.

"Ah, mylady is back." Galahad exclaimed as he caught sight of me in new robes.

"Lancelot why are you so glum? Why not be merry in spirits, with us?" Gawain declared as he took a swig of more whiskey. Lancelot just gave him a stare of death then walked away from the bonfire.

"What go in to him?" Bors who was now drunk asked.

"Maybe he needs a good wench!" Gawain exclaimed unintelligently. I bid Galahad good night and was about to depart but he said, "Mylady, I have but one request of you, to give me a kiss on the cheek." All the other knights started to cackle and stared at us in interest as if we were in the spotlight. I felt odd.

"If that is your wish, then I will." Replied I as I drew nearer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips instead of on the cheek. The look of surprise on his made me giggle, it was so funny.

"Well then I bid you good night mylord. And may your dreams be pleasant and your thoughts be pure. Good night gentle knights." Gawain looked at me if disbelief, "Galahad and pure dreams. You mustn't be serious." We all laughed once more at that and I hastily retired. Galahad arose with me and strode with me towards Gwenhwyfar's tent. The snow fell so wonderfully, it couldn't have been any more glorious than it was. I loved every moment of it. Snowflakes landed in Galahad's hair and then dampened it but it only made him more alluring. Snowflakes landed in my hair too but just made my hair look like it was shining. As we reached the front of the tent, Galahad took by my hands in his and smiled at me. No one was around and if they were, they were sleeping so it was just my knight in shining armour and I. He reached forward towards me and gave me a great kiss. My body tingled with excitement. I wanted so much to pull him into the tent with me and lie beside him but I had neither the courage nor the bravery to do such a thing. I stood up on my tip toes and kissed his brow and caressed his face with my hands then offered him another kiss on the lips. He just smiled and laughed.

"I can do better." He declared as he placed his arms around my waist and drew me closer towards him and presented me with a long beautiful kiss. I wanted to stay like that forever. I wanted to be with him. The moment I saw him was the moment I forgot about that cursed Brychan. Galahad is the one I wanted, the one I loved and I was determined to have him.


	3. Visions and Premonitions

Chapter 3 Visions and Premonitions

_Galahad gently laid me down on the soft earth and caressed my face with his left hand. Next, he disrobed and I soon followed. I openly spread my legs for him and let him enter me. At first he was gentle, thrusting in and out but next it evolved into mere madness. He started frenzy and I started to quietly moan as he did his share of panting. As we reached the climax I slightly arched my back and whimpered but when the sexual tension was relieved, I just heaved breath. _

I awoke early in the morning to pray to the goddess and felt a little odd from the dream I had. At a very young age, it was discovered that I had the Sight, a gift that the goddess gave to a select few. I was even taken to see mighty priestesses and the legendary Merlin. He assisted me in learning new things about my gift and how I could use it to advantage. I often times had the Sight in my dreams and in omens that I would see in nature. As I poked my head out of the tent, I noticed that the snowfall had ceased. There wasn't anything I could offer the great goddess except all I owned which was a tattered a frock and a small seashell necklace my mother gave me when I was a child. The Roman slavers tried their hardest to pry it out of my hands when they discovered me but I was too much of a hassle for them. I bit, kicked, and attacked them like a berserker. When I came to live at the plantation of Marius Honorius, he didn't care if I had that because it was worth nothing.

"Gwenledyr, I gave you this necklace for protection. When you are in cold places and away from the sea, just press the shell to your ear and you can hear the sea. And whenever you wear it think of me, whenever you are silent on a summer's day, you will hear my voice in the wind. Oh Gwenledyr! I love you and I will miss you." I remembered my mother saying as she embraced me then was taken away to a plantation far to the south of Briton.

I withdrew from the tent after I neatly combed my hair with a comb Fulcinia, lent me. She also lent me another gown which was similar to my purple one but it was a rich orange color with yellow and gold ribbon. She even gave me a gold ribbon to weave into my braid that I wove down my back.

"Fulcinia," I started, "Do you wish me to return the two gowns you've bestowed upon me?" She shook her head no and replied, "Oh no, no. You may even keep them. I have too many more. You may even take as many as you want. I have not the figure for it and they are from when I was a young woman." I was speechless, all I could say was, "Thank you."

The sun had not yet risen and the stars seemed like diamonds in a dark blue cloth. The kind of thing I had always wished to own. After I chanted my daily devotions and a few protection spells, I closed my eyes.

_I saw the man with the golden braided beard with a cross bow in one hand and a sword in the other. I next saw Tristan and Lancelot buried in blood saying, "They are coming!" I replied, "Who?! Who is coming?" They did not answer me. They both collapsed and let death overcome them. _

I came out of my vision and a thought came to my head that I needed to make a long bow. It was the only weapon I knew how to make well. It also was my favorite weapon. I set to work making a bow and arrows then strung it around myself. I was still troubled by the premonition I received hours earlier and I came to the decision that I had to do something about it.


End file.
